Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix
" |rname = Tori Tori no Mi Moderu "Fenikkusu" |ename = |meaning = Bird |first = Chapter 553; Episode 463 |type = Mythical Zoan |user = Marco |backcolor = 1ed6e3 |textcolor = f4e37b }} The Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit which allows the user to transform into a phoenix hybrid and full phoenix at will. It was eaten by Marco. Etymology * is Japanese for "bird". *The kanji written for the "Phoenix" is read as , meaning "immortal bird". Strengths and Weaknesses While this fruit's power is classified as a Zoan, due to the uniqueness of the phoenix, the additional powers it grants are similar to those of Paramecia (the somewhat "superhuman" power that affects the user's body: regeneration) and Logia (the generation of light-blue phoenix flames). This Devil Fruit gives the user increased physical attributes (as is with all Zoan types) and the rare ability of flight, as well as the possibility of launching aerial attacks. The fruit's greatest attribute, however, is that by transforming into a phoenix of light-blue and yellow flames at will. The user can regenerate any wounds with the light-blue fire they generate, much like how a phoenix is said to rise from its own ashes. Because of this, the user is very resilient and can take a huge amount of damage in his phoenix form with no visible consequence other than the time taken to regenerate. Marco was thus able to block a barrage of simultaneous laser beams from Kizaru, and even intercepted, with the help of Busoshoku Haki, Akainu's magma punch, an attack that was so damaging it burned and eventually took the life of the fire Logia-user Ace; the latter feat suggests that phoenix flames are superior to Akainu's magma and Ace's fire, or this could have just been due to Marco's healing powers. These light-blue flames are not hot and they do not burn or spread like normal fire; instead, they are what allow the user to heal himself and others, though there is a limit to the regeneration. The user can recover from any damage they accumulate in their human form by reverting to their phoenix, or hybrid phoenix form, or just by summoning light-blue flames around their body. This allows them to even recover from any injuries taken while touching seastone, but only after he stops being in contact with it. This gives the user a huge advantage that no Logia user has, since the damage done to Logia users with their powers disabled remain permanent. This is not the case with the user, who can heal when necessary. Other than the aforementioned weaknesses, Marco is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Marco uses the fruit in combat. In full phoenix form, he can transform his feet into phoenix talons, which can be used for slashing attacks. During the Battle of Marineford, Marco showcased his aerial maneuverability by traversing quickly across the battlefield and supervised the assault in Whitebeard's place. Like other Zoan users, he is able to take a hybrid human-beast form. However, Marco's control over his transformations seems to be the greatest of any other Zoan user shown so far, as unlike most other Zoan users (Laffitte, Chopper, and Onigumo, possibly being the only known exceptions), Marco can transform selective parts of his body into phoenix form without changing his whole appearance. In his most commonly seen human-beast form, Marco only transforms his arms into wings of fire (sometimes choosing to maintain his hands) so that he can fly and still attack with standard kicks. Marco also takes full advantage of the fruit's regenerative properties during combat and uses it often. He has even been seen recovering using mere scattered flames and turning into his human form simultaneously, proving that he is quite resilient and calm when prepared for an impact. Despite the fact that it cannot be used as a weapon, he can still summon the light-blue flames around his person, in his human form (possibly by partially shifting into his hybrid form or full-phoenix form), as seen when he engulfed his arm in the flames as he prepared to confront Akainu. Techniques * : Marco's signature ability. He turns his body into light-blue flames to avoid physical damage, just like a Logia. He can recover from previous wounds or maintain his flames to prevent incoming damage. Unlike Logia Devil Fruits, Marco's fire does not work like regular fire as it does not burn, but it cannot be consumed by substances that would normally consume fire either. * : Marco can cover wounds of others with his light-blue fire to heal them. It is the main method he uses when acting as a doctor, however, there is a limit to its capabilities and cannot heal wounds critical enough. Video Game Techniques * : Marco changes into a phoenix and flaps his wings, restoring life while sending out a shockwave. It is used in Pirate Warriors 2 and 3'' as his Level 1 Special Attack. Marco's ability to heal with his light-blue flames is named exactly like this as well. * : Marco changes into a phoenix, spirals around enemies to gather them into the air then charges into the ground from a very high altitude releasing a shockwave. It is used in ''Pirate Warriors 2 and 3'' as his Level 2 Special Attack. * 豪炎|Fenikkusu Gōen|literally meaning "Phoenix Great Flame"}}: Marco shoots a powerful, fiery shockwave forward from his wings while airborne and suffering from some slight recoil. The kanji's original reading is "fushichou", the Japanese term used for a phoenix (literally meaning "undying bird"). Used ''Pirate Warriors 3 as his Kizuna Rush Special Attack. * : Marco soars in the air and sends an enemy flying, then he flies to the airborne enemy and kicks him down to the ground like he did with Kizaru. This move appears in Burning Blood. * : Marco flies towards an enemy and continues with more hits caused by flying into the enemy. This move appears in Burning Blood. * : Marco covers himself in light-blue flames and counters attacks from enemies. If hit from close range he spins around which causes the enemy to fly away. If hit by projectiles from far he flies into the enemy. This move appears in Burning Blood. Trivia *This fruit's ability to heal others and mend their wounds is similar to the Ope Ope no Mi and Chiyu Chiyu no Mi. However, unlike the other two Marco was not stated to suffer any drawbacks from usage. References External Links *Phoenix – Wikipedia article on the mythical creature this fruit transforms the user into. Site Navigation ca:Tori Tori no Mi (Model Fènix) fr:Tori Tori no Mi, modèle Phoenix ru:Тори Тори но Ми, модель: Феникс pl:Ptak-Ptakowoc, Model Feniksowy it:Avis Avis modello fenice id:Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Phoenix Category:Mythical Zoan